


Bat-fell and Wolf-hame

by she_who_recs



Series: Order of the Silm [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Order of the Stick, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, B2MEM, B2MEM 2019, Creepy, Gen, Graphic Art, Order of the Stick style, alternate title: "In the Forests of the Night", bat-fell of Thuringwethil, desaturation derby, inkscape, muted palette, wolf-hame of Dragluin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_recs/pseuds/she_who_recs
Summary: Luthien and Huan in disguise.





	Bat-fell and Wolf-hame

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/9624983@N05/32531493107/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Next one is going to be NOT Luthien. Probably Finrod or Nerdanel.


End file.
